Common funnels are useful for pouring a liquid into a container. However, it is often necessary to carefully and conveniently measure a specific amount of a substance before it is transferred to a new container. For example, many substances are difficult to pour into a container that has small or narrow opening. Likewise, standard funnels are bulky and inconvenient to transport and store.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods and systems that provide portable means for precisely measuring and transferring substances from one container to another.